


Looking at the Stars

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [29]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finds Lynn looking at the stars late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at the Stars

"Why are you out here so late?" Anders stands over her as she lays on her back. "Aren't you cold?"

"A little." Lynn smiles up at Anders. He hands her a cloak, and she sits up wraps the cloak around herself. "I'm looking up at the stars. Join me?" Lynn flashes a hopeful look at him.

"Sure, I've always loved looking up at the night sky." Anders lays down beside her. Lynn snuggles up to his side, and they stare up at the sky. "Why else are you out here so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was having nightmares." Anders turns onto his side and places his hand on Lynn's cheek, gently turning her face until her gaze met his. She sees a worried look in his eyes. "I have nightmares of when I was made tranquil, and the years I was tranquil."

"Oh, love." Anders's voice mirrors the pain in her heart. He kisses her nose. "Is there any way I can help you?"

"Just be here with me, please. I come out here to look at the stars after I have a nightmare because it reminds me that there's so much more out there than me. It brings me peace." Lynn looks away for a moment, before looking into Ander's eyes again. "I don't want to lead you on, I don't know what I want, who I want. And, there's one more thing."

"Are you pregnant?" Anders asks.

"No, quite the opposite. I was made sterile. I'll never be able to have children." Lynn looks deep into Ander's eyes, worried about what he'll say.

"Oh, love. I never thought about having kids. I was on the run, and even now that I'm not I will always have a target on my back. I'm... I'm still a Grey Warden, I will have my calling some day. How could I leave a child behind. Maybe it would be better if you didn't pick me. It would kill me to have to leave you alone."

"Do you feel the blight in your blood?" Anders blinks, concentrating. Then he gasps, and stares at Lynn wide eyed.

"It's gone." Anders whispers excitedly. "I won't have a calling. How?"

"Justice took it with him." Lynn thinks Anders is going to stand up to jump for joy, his body is almost vibrating with happiness. He leans over her and pecks her lips. They stare at one another, both surprised that he kissed her. "We should probably both go to bed. You need to get some sleep." 

"You're right. Maybe we could look at the stars again some time." Anders reaches down and helps her stand up. 

"I'd like that." He smiles at her, and together they walk back into the keep.


End file.
